dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yu Ju
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유주 / Yu Juthumb|372px|Yu Ju * Nombre real: 최유나 / Choi Yu Na *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsan, Corea del Sur * Signo zodiacal: Libra * Signo Zoodical Chino: Buey *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Estatura:' 169cm * Peso: '49kg *'Agencia: Source Music Biografía Yuju nació el 04 de octubre de 1997 en Ilsan, Corea del Sur. Ella ha soñado con ser cantante desde que era pequeña. A las 8 años, ingresó a una nueva escuela y se convirtió en la presidente de su clase a los dos días de haber ingresado. En su trayecto de vida ha ganado varios premios y trofeos de shows de cantos. Comenzó a tomar clases de entrenamiento vocal a la edad de 13 años. Era un aprendiz en Loen Enternaiment. En 2011 entró a Source Music a través de un casting. Temas para Dramas *''Spring Is Gone By Chance (junto a Loco) tema para The Girl Who Sees Smells (2015) Videos Musicales * '''2015:' Lee Seung Hwan - Sweetie Pie Colaboraciones * Sun Youl & Yu Ju - Best Friend Project (2016) Colaboraciones en Vivo * Mad Clown - Fire (feat. Yu Ju) (17/02/2016) Gaon Chart K-POP Awards * Sung Jae & Yu Ju) - Miracle (14/02/2016) Inkigayo Programas de TV * SBS Same Bed Different Dreams (29.02.16) * KBS Hello Counselor 20.02.16 * (KBS) Gag Concert (06.11.15) * Cool Kidz on the block (03.11.15) * (MBC) King of Masked Singer (2015) * Our Neighbourhood's Fine Arts(03/11/15) * MBC Radio Star(01/11/15) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' GFRIEND **'Posición: '''Vocalista principal y Bailarina. * '''Educación: ' ** Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA). (Graduado) * Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. * '''Lema: ''Siempre sigan adelante''. *'Pasatiempos:' Tocar la guitarra y composición. * Numero favorito: 69. * Tipo ideal: De buenos modales y que tenga una bonita sonrisa. En una charla con sus compañeras de grupo dijo que le atraía Chen de EXO. * Modelo a seguir: Choi Daniel * Modelos de Conducta: Mariah Carey, Jessy J y Maroon 5. * Alimentos que le desagradan: Cebollas verdes. * Color favorito: '''Rojo, azul,blanco y negro. * '''Apodos: Ddidoli * Solía soñar con convertirse en una patinadora artística como Kim Yuna. * Su tiempo de entrenamiento para debutar fue de 3 años. * Siempre se muestra preocupada por sus integrantes, es por ello que es considerada como la madre del grupo, ya que se encarga de la seguridad y salud de los miembros. * Comparte habitacion con SinB, Umji, Eunha. * Yuju comenzó a los trece años su formación vocal. * Dijo que un viejo amigo de su colegio quería ser amigo de ella pero no se animaba a acercarse, entonces ella se dio cuenta y le habló primero y tuvieron una gran amistad. * Le encantan los gatos y más los gatos negros. Su manager le dijo que ella era como una gata, así que creyó que él la estaba insultando, pero el quiso decir que era tierna. * En el canal oficial de Youtube del grupo se subieron dos covers que ella realizó. * Fue la última miembro del grupo en ser revelada. * Es la mejor voz del grupo junto con Eun Ha. * Tiene una restriccion por el trigo, ya que sólo puede comer 2 veces al mes; a parte se dio cuenta que su salud ha mejorado mucho. * Su mejor amiga es So Won, sólo es amiga de ella porque su nombre es como el peso coreano. * Cantó "Aegukga" (Himno Nacional da Corea del Sur) en KCC NBA All Star Game, consiguiendo una vez mas sorprender al público. * Yuju solía ser la primera en despertar, incluso despertaba a sus compañeras de cuarto (Eun Ha, SinB, Um Ji), pero hoy en día, Yuju es despertada por Yerin. * Le gusta hacer bromas con Yerin y adora apretar sus mejillas. * Fans descubrieron un canal de Youtube en el que Yuju subió dos covers de ella cantando. Uno es el tema principal de la película 'Frozen', 'Let it go', y el otro es una canción coreana, mientras toca la guitarra. * Durante una presentación mientras cantaban la canción me gustas tu, Yuju junto con otra compañera de grupo cayeron en repetidas ocasiones esto a causa de la lluvia lo que ocasiono que el escenario estuviera mojado, Yuju fue la mas afectada pero a pesar de esto mostró un gran profesionalismo como idol. Ver vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ag2R7Mt8yI8 . * En Weekly Idol dijo que la razón por la que lleva la rodillera es para no hacerse daño al hacer el paso de baile, en el que pasa por debajo de Umji de la canción "Me gustas tú". * Cuando se siente sola las miembros siempre la apoyan. * SinB dijo que ella tenía el peor hábitos de dormir. * En una entrevista que se les hiso a las miembros sobre quien era la miembro más popular escogieron a Yuju. Enlace * Perfil Naver * Perfil Daum Galería Yu_Ju.jpg Yu Juu.jpg 12486100 518707564973829 8475265986619734465 o.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Source Music